


Chase Away the Nightmares

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Translation, author : Crazy_Pairing_Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: C'est comme un de ces memes - Kaoru réveille Hikaru au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier s'il l'aime encore.Sauf que, contrairement à ces memes, Hikaru ne va pas renvoyer Kaoru au lit avec un "On est mariés" et un "Rendors-toi".





	Chase Away the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase Away the Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666495) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



Hikaru était habitué à ce que Kaoru le réveille. Il le faisait au lycée, quand c'était l'heure de se préparer. Il le faisait maintenant, quand Hikaru était sur le point d'être en retard pour le travail.

Mais ils étaient en pleine nuit, ce qui rendait la chose _légèrement_ inhabituelle.

« Kaoru, que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il s'assit et frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kaoru avait l'air nerveux et quelque peu embarrassé. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Hikaru ? »

L'esprit embué de sommeil de Hikaru prit trois secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il disait et Kaoru décida que le silence signifiait qu'il devait s'expliquer. « J-Je sais qu'on est mariés– je veux dire, ce n'est pas légal puisqu'on a juste eu une cérémonie– oh mais ne te méprends pas c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Mais, je veux dire ce n'est pas légal, alors si tu veux partir, je dis juste que tu peux... » Sa voix diminuait peu à peu au fil des mots, presque effrayé de la réponse de Hikaru.

Hikaru soupira sans mauvaise foi. « Kaoru, bien sûr que je t'aime. » Dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Kaoru hésita, fixant la couverture en silence pendant une minute entière. Hikaru pensait à se recoucher lorsqu'il finit par répondre. « J'ai eu un... un cauchemar. Tu me quittais pour Haruhi. Et Ruriko partait avec toi. »

Ruriko... La petite fille n'avait qu'un an et Kaoru semblait déjà penser qu'elle préférait Hikaru à lui.

Ceci dit, Hikaru se déplaça pour enrouler ses bras autour de Kaoru, lui souriant gentiment. « Kao, je ne te laisserais jamais – ni pour Haruhi, ni pour personne. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi. »

Kaoru sourit nerveusement et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Hikaru lui chuchota que son mari/frère ne le croyait pas complètement.

« Tu sais quoi– » Commença Hikaru, attrapant son téléphone sur la table de nuit. « On va prendre une journée de congés demain. On pourra juste passer la journée ensemble. D'accord ? »

Kaoru se mordit les lèvres mais cela n'empêcha pas le sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je... D'accord, oui. » Dit-il en regardant Hikaru envoyer un message à son supérieur. Il attrapa son propre téléphone, prêt à faire de même.

Une fois leurs messages envoyés, les deux se recouchèrent et Hikaru tira Kaoru à lui, enfonçant son visage dans son cou. « Je t'aime tellement. » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le soupir tremblant que Kaoru laissa échapper. « Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
